A Daughter's Revenge
by 3OfAKind
Summary: What was Raven's side of "The End"? What was going through her mind and what really happened in the end of the world? 3OfAKind's version of it! OCxOC RaexBB CyxBee RObxStar FalxBoh
1. Knowing

**Emma: So a few of you are probably majorly confused since Olivia was supposed to be doing the first bit of this fic, but she's majorly busy and I am doing her a favor by starting it. Sp, as a recap, this is our own rendition of The End episodes from Teen Titans. It will include Falcon and Bohusk (of course), A.J. and Joy (at some point), and Rebecca "Swift" Roth (probably more than the others). So, we don't own anything but we hope you enjoy this story!**

**A Daughter's Revenge**

**Chapter 1: Knowing**

What would you say if you knew the exact date and time you were to die? That in that one instance not only would you die, but so would the whole world; a world you had come to know as your home, a home where you had a family of friends, a city that loved you and you were saving people for good even if you were destined for evil. Most people would give up; figure that they were evil in the end anyway, and move on trying to live their life out. Raven was not most people; she fought her destiny by coming to Earth and trying to be a hero. She saved hundreds, found a family in the Teen Titans, and did good every day of her life. It still wasn't enough though… She was still destined for evil because she was the daughter of a demon. She tried to push her evil destiny aside, and make good for once, but in the end, it was all in vain… This is her story, the side no one understood; the side no one got to see because they only saw the girl who destroyed the world.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Beast Boy will you…. Help me?" Raven said softly. The green changeling snapped his gaze up to stare at the Goth girl in astonishment." Look, I need someone to time me on the obstacle course and Star will try and make it into girl time, and Cyborg will just make it a competition… So will you please come and time me so I can train?"

"Of course!" Beast Boy said immediately. He grabbed Raven's wrist and dragged her upstairs to the training room and took the stopwatch from Raven. She sighed and walked to the starting line, preparing to start." You know, Rae…You could have asked Robin to help, he and you are like family and I'm sure he wouldn't act crazy about practicing with you…"

"Maybe I just wanted to spend time with you," Raven said softly. Beast Boy dropped the stopwatch and stared at her in awe." What? Am I not allowed to spend time with my green friend? Is it too 'creepy'? Or is that just me?"

"Raven that was a low blow even for you," Beast Boy flinched," You know I didn't mean it when I said you were creepy! I was just angry! And of course it's not against the law or anything, I'm just surprised… I thought you hated me and didn't like spending time with me… That's why I'm always bugging you and stuff; it lets me spend some kind of time with you…"

"Garfield Logan I swear I never thought you for the clueless type!" Raven snapped. Beast Boy glanced up at Raven and had to chuckle; she stood with her hands on her hips, her amethyst eyes gleaming and her mouth turned down in a scowl as she blew her bangs off her forehead. She was so beautiful but she looked so childish." Somewhat annoying and you definitely act dumb when you're not, but not clueless! I don't hate you, BB! Jeeze, you're one of my favorite people in this tower!"

"Really, Rae?" Beast Boy asked. Raven nodded and crossed her arms with a huff of anger." I'm sorry Rae, it's just all our bickering and how I'm always screwing up with you-"

"We bicker because I am horrible at showing emotion," Raven cut him off," You screw up because you are klutzy but I think it can be adorable. We are friends whether you see it or not, and I do not hate you so don't ever think that or I will send you into another dimension!"

"Yes ma'am!" Beast Boy said with a grin. Raven blushed and thanked Azar that her hood was up so Beast Boy couldn't see; she loved his grin. How his fangs always showed and how her was always so happy." Ya know, we could do something besides train, Rae-Rae…" Raven shot him a death glare at the name and he flinched." I mean Raven!"

"Like what Green Bean?" Raven said adjusting her cloak. Falcon came running into the room waving a flyer." Speak of the devil… Hey Nessa, what's up?"

"There's a picnic in the park today!" Falcon cried. She jumped up and down in happiness and Raven watched her twin, studying her normal clothes. Nessa had opted for a cerulean tanktop over white capris and blue gladiator sandals for the picnic she wanted to go to. Her opal sun necklace, bounced with her as she waved the flyer at Raven." Oh Rae! Can we go please?! It looks so fun!" Beast Boy grabbed the flyer and smiled as he watched the twins talk." YAY! Gar! Raven said she'd go with us!"

"What?" Beast Boy asked. Raven shrugged and walked out of the room." I am seriously contemplating a DNA scan to see if that's really Raven…"

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Raven are you sure you want to come?" Robin asked. Raven nodded and sighed, having said this and had this conversation the whole way to the park. She stared down at her outfit and sighed again. She had let Star and Falcon dress her, which had resulted in a lilac halter top, tight and cut just above her navel, and black shorts, cut above her lower thigh and tight enough to draw attention to her curves, with a pair of black flip flops. She blew her bangs out of her eyes and sighed as they pulled up to the park." Really, you can go home any-"

"Robin I swear I'm gonna knock that stick out of your ass if you keep asking me if I want to go," Raven said with a scowl. Robin blushed and Bohusk fell into a fit of laughter beside Falcon and Cyborg. Star merely gazed at them in curiosity." I want to spend the day with my friends, okay?"

"Please, what is this stick friend Raven speaks of that is stuck in boyfriend Robin's back side?" Star asked in a worried tone." Should we maybe go to the hospital to have it removed? Is it causing him harm or discomfort?"

This sent Bohusk, Falcon, Cyborg, and Beast Boy into a new bout of laughter and Star was even more confused. Suddenly a group of new figures approached the group and Raven glanced up as Swift, Speedy, A.J., Joy, and Aaron came hurrying up to the group.

"What'd we miss?" Swift asked rushing over to kiss her sisters on the cheek and to hug Bohusk before hurrying back to Speedy's side." Sounds like a good joke…"

"It was," A.J. said letting her twinkling laugh ring out as she held onto Aaron's back. He was carrying her piggy-back style and Raven chuckled inwardly at how childish and fitting this was for the small psychic." Hey Bird Walk, you wanna take a trip to the hospital?"

"Let's play football!" Bohusk suggested. Everyone agreed and soon a game was started. They were halfway though when Beast Boy tackled Robin and tossed Raven the ball to win a goal." Hah! Nice one Rae! Maybe if we tackle Bird Boy some more we can knock that stick out after all!"

As the group laughed and Robin grumbled and tried to explain to Star what the joke was, the sky darkened. Raven looked up in horror as the sun clouded over and her body glowed with red marks and her friends stared at her in horror.

"No!" Raven cried as the sky darkened even more." This wasn't supposed to happen yet!" Falcon ran over and grabbed her twin's wrist examining the mark on her arms and hands." I'm sorry… The end of the world has come…"

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Where are we going?" Raven asked as Bohusk carried her down the stairs of the Tower. The group followed behind, grimly silent. Raven stared around the group waiting for an answer and let her gaze settle on Beast Boy." Beast Boy what's going on?"

"We started making preparations for this day since you told us about the prophecy," Beast Boy said softly," We created a safe room for you so we could stop it…"

"It won't work," A.J. said at the same time Raven did. Everyone looked up[ at the two sorceresses and A.J. smiled sadly at Raven as she spoke." We can try, but trust me when I say in the end it won't matter…"

"The hell it won't!" Bohusk said angrily." We worked our f'ing asses off to get this room up and running and I'll be damned if anything is getting in here to hurt my future sister-in-law!"

No one said anything and Aaron put an arm around A.J. as she sighed sadly and stared at the ground. They explained how they had outfitted the room with high end technology and special runes from Raven's books and made the room sound proof as well as five feet thick with steel and onyx.

"You'll be safe," Rabin said patting Raven's shoulder as the group turned to leave. Falcon fought back tears and hugged her twin tightly before leaving, holding tightly onto Bohusk who gave Raven a brotherly peck on the forehead. Star hugged Raven at the same time A.J. did and Aaron nodded before patting Raven's hand."We'll protect the tower while you meditate…"

"Yeah, we're gonna protect you okay?" Cyborg said giving his "little sister" a hug. He turned to leave and Joy leaned up to hug Raven quickly before leaving her alone with Beast Boy. He sighed and held out his fist. Raven held out her hand and felt a thin penny fall into her palm.

"For luck," Beast Boy said closing Raven's fist and squeezing her hand for an extra second. He leaned over and pecked her on the cheek softly before turning to leave." I know you'll get through this Rae… We all know you will…"

"I'll need all the luck in the world for that BB," Raven said softly. She grabbed his shoulder and stopped him from leaving." If I don't make it, I want you to know you're the best friend I have, and I wish I could show you how much you really mean to me…"

"You will," Beast Boy said giving Raven's favorite grin," When this day is over and we kick major demon ass!"

He hurried away and Raven let her head hang sadly. She stared at the penny in her hand and wished upon all the luck in the world her friends were right. Even though she knew they weren't…

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Emma: YAY! A chapter is finally up! R&R please! Oh, to clear up a quick question from one of my many readers, I use 3 as a tie bar for a few reasons; 3 has always been my lucky number and my Abuelita always said 3 was a good number for me. On the other hand 3 is pretty much Olivia, Jac, and my designated number since we are _3 _Of A Kind. So, hope you enjoyed! R&R please with many sprinkles on top!


	2. Concrete Angel

Teen Titans

A Daughter's Revenge

Chapter 2- Concrete Angel

**Olivia- I know I was supposed to do the first chapter, but i've been swamped by 10+ fics and school crap on top of it. Anyway, thier's a song in this chapter that both me and Emma can relate to. R&R! And we don't own Teen Titans or 'Concrete Angel'**

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Raven chanted this over and over as she meditated in the safe room. She clutched the penny Beast Boy gave her, hoping it would somehow give her the strenght to overcome this. Upstairs, the Titans sat around the living room while keeping deadly silent. Falcon sat on the end of the sofa with a small leather bound book in her lap. Her left hand gripped the opal sun charm on her necklace while her right hand scrawled away inside the book. Tears formed at the corners of her cerulean eyes. She wrote for a second longer before dropping her pen and crying into her hands.

Bohusk wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his chest while trying to soothe her. Beast Boy sat next to them and reached for her journal. His emerald eyes scanned the page.

_She comes to earth with the bag she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back;  
Wearing the same cloak she wore yesterday,  
She hides the marks with the linen and lace;_

The people wonder but but they don't ask,  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask;  
Bearing the burdon of a secret storm,  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born;

Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.

Concrete Angel

Somebody cries in the middle of the night,  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights;  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,  
When morning comes it will be too late.

Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved

_Concrete Angel_

_A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot_

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel 

Gar couldn't control the downpour of tears that came from his eyes after reading the poem. He wiped them away with his uniform sleeve and turned toward the younger Roth.

"She's not comming back, is she?" he asked quietly.

Falcon didn't look at him. "No...she's not. When she becomes the portal...she'll...die."

Her words cut through the changeling's heart. His Raven would no longer exist after today, and thier was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Are you certain thier is nothing we can do?" Starfire asked from across the room.

"Yes. Trigon will no longer have a use for Raven after today. He will absorb her power and distroy her." Falcon choaked out the last few words. The room remained silent until an alarm sounded 5 minutes later.

"There's something surroundin' the tower!" Cyborg yelled as he checked his scanners. Outside, hundreds of fire demons stood at attention with Slade behind them.

"Surrender the gem!" he called as he saw the 12 Titans file out of the tower.

"You'll have to get through us first!" Beast Boy growled as he transformed into the beast.

"Titans. GO!" Robin shouted. The battle between the Titans and the fire monsters seemed almost one sided...until they started to regenerate.

"What the fuck!?" Bohusk screamed as one regenerated just inches away from him.

"Surprised? You should be." Slade laughed.

"We're not giving Raven up!" Cyborg bellowed from the front door of the tower. He had many wires and cannons comming from his armor, all connecting to the Titan's mainframe. With one large blast, every single fire monster was distroyed...but not for long. For every one distroyed, thier were two more to take it's place.

"It will take alot more than a mere energy blast to distroy these beasts."

"Enough!" came a voice. The 12 Titans and Slade looked to see Raven standing a few feet behind Cyborg.

"Raven!?" they all screamed at once.

"You should'nt be out here!" Beast Boy cried.

"It's useless to fight it any longer. This was ment to be and you can't fight destiny." she said in a solomn voice. She raised her hand and black tendrils of magic shot forth and lifted each of her friends up into the air. They screamed in shock and pain as the black energy penetrated down into their core.

"Be safe." Raven whispered as she laied them down gently. Her vision had became blurry as her eyes filled with tears. She made her way over to Vanessa and gathered her limp body in her arms as she hugged her goodbye. Raven stood and walked over to Beast Boy. She unclasped her amethyst moon necklace and pressed it into the changeling's hand.

"Let's go." she told Slade in a low voice.

**Olivia- The song 'Concrete Angel' just seemed fitting for the situation at hand. I cry almost every time I hear it. Now, Emma get to have fun with the actual propacy comming true. R&R!**


	3. Reflection

Emma: So Olivia totally rocked her chapter, and I get to give you the part where the prophecy comes true! I've added a few twists and such, but this is the norm for me hope my favorite readers enjoy! We don't own anything so enjoy!

Chapter 3: Reflection

The Teen Titans slept as Raven walked away with Slade. She looked back and bit her lip as one single tear slid down her cheek. She hated to do this to the ones she loved, but there was no other choice; this was her destiny and she couldn't fight anymore. As she walked away, one Titan talked to her in Nevermore.

"Raven I don't get it," Beast Boy said to himself. He was floating in darkness, Nevermore, and watched as Raven floated beside him." We could have saved you, Rae!" Raven looked away and Beast Boy grabbed her chin, gently, and yanked her gaze up to meet his." Please talk to me?"

"There's nothing you could have done, Gar," Raven said softly. Tears slid down her pale cheeks and Raven leaned against his soft touch." I'm so sorry I couldn't stop this! Maybe I really am nothing but an evil demon…"

"You know that's a load of bull shit!" Beast Boy cried. Raven looked up and said nothing as Beast Boy pulled her tightly against his chest. She buried her face into his chest and cried silently, gripping onto him for support." We all love you Raven… _I_ Love you! I mean you're the kindest, most do-gooder person I know! No matter where you come from, _you_ decide who you are."

_Look at me you may think you see  
Who I really am but you'll never know me  
Every day it's as if I play a part  
Now I see if I wear a mask  
I can fool the world but I cannot fool my heart_

"It's not that simple," Raven said as she began to fade away. Beast Boy struggled to grip onto this girl he loved so much, but he was being shaken awake by Robin instead." Goodbye, Gar, I loved you too…"

"Raven needs our help now Beast Boy! Wake up!" Robin cried. Beast Boy jumped to his feet and ran ahead of the group before anyone could speak." Where the hell are you going?!"

"To the abandoned library!" Beast Boy cried. The team shrugged and chased after him. Beast Boy ran at top speed to the shore and shot into the air automatically changing into a raven. He didn't pause to look at the others, not when he shifted back into human form, and not when he ran down the spiral staircase to the room filled with stone statues of Raven. He kept running until he saw her." Raven! Stop, please!"__

Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show who I am inside?

I am now in a world where I  
Have to hide my heart and what I believe in  
But somehow I will show the world  
What's inside my heart and be loved for who I am  


"It's too late," Raven said softly. She waved her hands and a shield of her black aura created a shield between her and her friends. As they struggled to fight the shield, she drifted up to the giant stone hand and sat lotus-style and began to chant," He comes in flame/ He comes in fire/ The gem shall be his portal/ He comes to claim/ He comes to Sire/ The End Of all things mortal!" Raven had tears in her eyes as she said these words, and she clutched the penny in her right hand tightly as red markings and flame began to consumed her. She turned towards her friends one last time and watched as tears slid down her cheeks." I'm sorry! My destiny is set… My reflection will never show who I truly am…"

_  
Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know?_

Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show who I am inside?

There's a heart that must be free to fly  
That burns with a need to know the reason why  


"Raven no!" Beast Boy and Falcon cried. The room was engulfed in flame as Trigon the Terrible appeared. The Titans watched in horror as he rose from the spot their friend had just been and cried out. Beast Boy's eyes followed the penny as it fell from the spot Raven had been, and landed sadly at on the cracked and ruined ground." Your heart shows what your reflection should…"

_  
Why must we all conceal what we think and how we feel?  
Must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide?  
I won't pretend that I'm someone else for all time  
When will my reflection show who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show who I am inside?_

The world had ended, and Trigon sat on the "T" Tower throne as proof. Far from him, nine teen woke up and began to talk and wonder why they had been saved, spared from Trigon. Beast Boy walked over and picked up the penny, gripping it until his knuckles hurt.

"It was Raven," He said softly. Everyone turned to look at the green hero as he grit his teeth and closed his eyes, fighting tears." And we're going to save her.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Emma: Okay so I couldn't resist with the song, it was fitting for Raven and especially in the situation at hand! Hope you enjoyed! R&R please!


	4. The Other Side of Me

Teen Titans

A Daughter's Revenge

Chapter 4- The Other Side of Me

**Olivia- Emma totally rocked that last chapter! Now, to pick up where she left off, Raven has gone through with her prophacy and has been distroyed...or so they thought. Now, someone has to go retrieve the Azarathian Princess from the firey pits of hell. The question is, who? Read and find out! R&R! **

The world had ended, and Trigon sat on the "T" Tower throne as proof. Far from him, nine teens awoke and began to talk and wonder why they had been saved, spared from Trigon. Beast Boy walked over and picked up the penny, gripping it until his knuckles hurt.

"It was Raven," He said softly. Everyone turned to look at the green hero as he grit his teeth and closed his eyes, fighting tears." And we're going to save her.

"And how do you propose we do that, grass stain!?" Falcon screamed, tears filling her cerulean eyes. "She's dead!...my sister is dead." Falcon hit her knees and stared to sob harshly. She gripped her necklace tightly as she mumbled strange words in Azarathian. Bohusk and AJ tried to soothe her best he could, but thier was just no healing this heartbreak.

Swift's teary gaze suddenly fell on the changeling standing a few feet away. Something glinted near his belt.

"What's that?" she asked in a broken voice, pointing to his side. Beast Boy's hands shot to his pocket and he pulled out a gothic style black choker with an amethyst cresent moon gem; Raven's necklace.

"Raven." he whispered. Emerald eyes glaring at the object, knowingly. "She saved us." his hands suddenly were engulfed in black flames.

Falcon stared at her now black aura covered hands. "She gave us a spark of her power." her voice very monotoned.

Each Titan raised thier hands and they too, started to glow black.

"She might not have been able to save herself, but her legacy lives on in us." Falcon explained, not once looking up from her hands. "Her powers are now a part of us...a farewell gift."

All were silent as Vanessa's words sank in. Is she really gone? Had Raven really saved them? Does she really live on inside of them?

Suddenly, Falcon darted up from her sitting possiton and jerked her sister's necklace from Gar's hand. She clutched it tightly as she levitated several feet in the air in the lotus position. Her eyes glowed white as she chanted her mantra. She blinked once and her normal cerulean eyes returned.  
"She's alive!" Falcon shouted as she came out of her trance.

"What!? How!?" each Titan chorused.

"I don't know _how_...or why, but my sister is alive! Rachel is alive!" tears streamed down her face as her smile grew in size.

"Then i'm going after her." Robin said in his leader voice.

"The hell you are." Beast Boy growled. "If anyone is going after Raven, it's me."

Robin's masked eyes grew wide at his friend's sudden agression.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"I'll be fine." Beast Boy's signature grin returning. "Besides, i'll have Nessa with me if I get into trouble." He turned toward the blue eyed mage and silently asked her to go with him. She imediately nodded and started toward him, but was yanked back into Bohusk's arms.

"You better come back to me." he whispered in her ear as she hugged her. Falcon nodded and kissed him gently. She turned to her team and managed a ghost of a smile. Her last words were, "We'll bring her back." before she and Beast Boy dissapeared down the same casm that Trigon appeared. The entire way down, Beast Boy stared at Raven's necklace. Hoping that it would somehow lead him to his lost love. Falcon absentmindedly flicked her wrists to activate her sister's power. It was skin numbing cold in contrast to herown burning hot aura. A strange feeling swarmed over the youngest Roth after a minute or two. Her vision blurred for a moment before tripping. Beast Boy caught her before she hit the rocky ground.

"What's wrong?"

"I dont' think Rachel's powers are mixing well with myown." she replied while holding her head. She gave him a reassuring look and the two continued on. Soon, they came to a river of lava. Falcon waved her hands and a white and black disk appeared in front of her.

"Get on." she comanded. Beast Boy did as he was told and the two levitated across to the other side. A few feet away from the shore stood a building that resembled a church. Falcon opened the door with her powers and the two Titans took a look around. The room was dark, dusty and had the faint scent of ash. Beast Boy was about to say something, but a grey figure moving along the pews caught his eye. He ran to catch whatever it was, but it was too fast for him.

"Falcon, a little help here!" he called as he hit the floor, in a failed attempt to grab it. The figure neared the door, but never made it. Falcon phased through the floor, colliding into the hooded figure. She reached down and removed the cloak to come face to face with a small girl around 8 years old. She had short violet hair, amethyst eyes, ivory skin and a red chakra on her forehead.

"Who are you?" the small girl asked while looking up at Falcon with innocent eyes.

Meanwhile, Trigon had awoken. "Insignificant pests. If my presence wasn't enough to rid this earth of you, then my bidding will be done by your own anger and rage." he said in a deep and manical voice. Each of the 10 Titans glowed red for a moment before having something tear it's way out of them. Seconds later, double gangers of each teen stood before them, each one red, white and grey.

"Raven wasn't the only one with a bad side." the Cyborg double chuckled as he punched the real Cyborg into the ground.

"I guess when they made me, they didn't break the mold." Bohusk said as he got a look at his evil self.

**Olivia- Ok, Emma has the next part! Where Falcon and Beast Boy try to restore Raven's memory and the Titans find out that the only other person in the world that's harder to take down than Slade, is themselves! R&R!**


	5. Story Time

**Emma: Okay, sorry it took me awhile to post again, readers, I have been majorly sick and trying to do many stories, shared and my own, at once. Note to self: Multitasking is okay; trying to be Wonder Writer is not. Anyway, we have a predicament here, don't we? Raven, well a younger version of her, has been found by her sister and Beast Boy. Now how do they expect to get her back up to the surface, and defeat Trigon the Terrible, when she doesn't even remember her own sister and the love of her life? Well, this leaves some great material for me to work with! So, we don't own anything, enjoy!**

**A Daughter's Revenge**

**Chapter 5: Story Time**

"Who are you?" the small girl asked while looking up at Falcon with innocent eyes. Falcon stared down at the small girl in awe; it was Raven, or at least a younger version of the Goth girl and she was wearing a white robe. The small Raven stared up at Beast Boy and Falcon with wide amethyst eyes and bit her lip in fear." You look like my sister Falcon… But you're too old to be her… Why's he green?" She pointed to Beast Boy who chuckled and blushed." Don't tell Nessa, but green's my favorite color. She likes blue too much…"

"I won't tell her," Falcon said softly. The young Raven smiled and let Flacon pull her up into her arms and hold her on her hip." Hey, can you tell me your name, little one?" Raven nodded and Falcon sighed." Well, what is it?'

"Raven," Raven said softly," Now tell me yours… It's how you meet people and make friends. I can't be your friend unless I know your names…"

"I'm Garfield," Beast Boy said at once," Or you can call me Beast Boy, and this is Vanessa or Falcon… Here, Nessa, hand her to me." Falcon hesitantly handed the small girl to Beast Boy who pulled Raven onto his back, earning a giggle from the small girl." We have to get back up to the real world, okay, Little Bird?"

"Okay, Gar," the small Raven said with a small smile," Are you two heroes?" Beast Boy nodded and started to walk with Falcon back up the stone path of the cavern." Good heroes?"

"Are there any other kind?" Beast Boy chuckled. Raven fell silent and leaned her small chin on his shoulder. Beast Boy looked at Falcon and sighed." How about we tell you a story? This is the story of our friend Raven… Raven was a beautiful girl our age; she was a hero. She and our friends protected a city and lived together in harmony."

"But Raven had a secret destiny," Falcon said helping Beast Boy climb with Raven who was in rapture of their story." She was destined to end the world. She tried so hard, and she truly was a good person, but in the end her destiny was too strong to fight and she had to give in. In the end, though, she gave her friends one last gift, a spark of her awesome power, to try and defeat her destiny, and her father who was taking over the world."

"And then the man who loved her," Beast Boy said in one last effort," And her twin sister came to rescue Raven. An evil an told us that she was still alive, and even though we don't trust him, we had to try and save our friend at any cost…"

"That's a good story," Raven said softly. Beast Boy blushed as she kissed his cheek and smiled." How does it end, Gar?"

"Well, we're about to find out," Beast Boy said ruffling Raven's hair. They entered the battle field of the upper world." Falcon, do you want to fight or watch Raven? We can't leave her alone, because if Trigon sees her we're done!"

"You stay," Falcon said kissing Raven's forehead. She hugged Beast Boy and ran off." My father and I have a score to settle…"

"Will she be okay?" Raven asked in a timid voice. Beast Boy smile and took Raven's chocker out of his pocket, tying it around her neck." Oh, this is pretty, is it mine?"

"Yeah," Beast Boy said kissing her forehead where Falcon had." It's for good luck… Hopefully this story ends well…"

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Emma: So a short one, but mostly a lead up to the major battle and when Raven saves them all! I'll leave the end of the battle to Olivia, who by the way rocked the last chapter. R&R please!


	6. The Last Stand

Teen Titans

A Daughter's Revenge

Chapter 5- The Last Stand

**Olivia- I must say that Emma totally kicked ass with story time. And I know it's a bit cliche' to reverse Robin and BB's roles in this kind of a remake but it just seems soo fitting. I mean I know Robin and Raven have a brother/sister bond but if you ask me, her true love...and maybe her twin sister (yes, I'm saying that in my little world, Falcon is a real character!) should be the ones to rescue her. But before I get carried away, enjoy the battle scene!**

"You stay," Falcon said kissing Raven's forehead. She hugged Beast Boy and ran off." My father and I have a score to settle…"

"Will she be okay?" Raven asked in a timid voice. Beast Boy smile and took Raven's chocker out of his pocket, tying it around her neck." Oh, this is pretty, is it mine?"

"Yeah," Beast Boy said kissing her forehead where Falcon had." It's for good luck… Hopefully this story ends well…"

Meanwhile, the other Titans were having it all but easy fighting thier clones. Everything had been duplicated, right down to thier most unique power.

"How much longer do we have to fight these abominations!?" screamed Aj as she was sucker punched by her double ganger.

"As long as it takes!" Robin replied with a grunt as his own clone impaled it's staff in his back. "We have to keep Trigon occupied until BB and Falcon get back with Raven."

It was then that the Starfire clone smiled evily in his direction. She giggled before taking to the sky, flying straight to the red demon a few hundred yards away.

"Get back here, you fuckin' cu...!" Bohusk started before he was tackled by his clone.

"They are trying to distract you from..." she began to whisper in his ear.

"I know." he cutt her off.

The Titans stood with a sinking feeling comming from the bottom of thier hearts.

"He already knew." Cyborg said in a low voice. "He was just toying with us."

"I knew of this little 'rescue plan' before your tiny minds even concocted it....and trust me when I say your efforts are useless. A small rememberance of my daughter may still exist...for the moment. Soon, she will disapear from this world. Without my power, she is nothing."

"I wouldn't count on that, _father." _hissed a voice from above. Falcon hovered a few feet from the lava now covering the bay. Her fists were clenched and were covered in white and black aura. "Raven is still alive. You have failed, oh daddy dearest!" She shot forth a beam of energy that hit Trigon square in the chest. He yelped in pain before falling forward, into the lava. He surfaced moments later with fire burning in his eyes.

"You wretched witch!" he thundered as he tried to swipe at the younger Roth. "I am your creator! I am your master! You and Gem live to serve me, Jewel!"

Falcon growled fiercely at her 'father' and used her magic to restrain the double gangers and put up a protective shield around them, to leave them out of this fight. She had a score to settle and nothing or no one would jepordize that.

"Ok, i'm soo not getting her mad." Bohusk said in fear as he gazed up at his slightly evil girlfriend.

"Yeah, i'm pure evil and all that BS but I agree with you there." stated the Bohusk clone; whom was wearing the same shocked expression as the real one.

"I'm not a pawn in your sick and twisted games, Trigon!" she screamed, her eyes burning white.

"You seem to not understand your current situation, my dear." Trigon said wickedly. "How can you still be playing this game, when you've already lost?" He brought his hands up and Falcon glowed in red energy. Her pained screams tugged at the heartstrings of each Titan; each one wishing they could save her.

**************************************************************************************

Meawhile, Beast Boy sat with Raven. He told her stories of past missions with the Titans and old friends they've made along the way. When he had finished telling her of Kid Flash and Jinx, when Raven's hands suddenly clamped around her head, as if she had a migrane.

"What's wrong!?" Beast Boy yelped as he held the small girl close to him.

"I...I don't know...I feel as if...someone I love...is being tortured." she cried through half lidded eyes.

"Falcon." Beast Boy whispered. Raven looked up at him curiously. "There's something you need to know, Rae...that girl that was with me earlier...she's actually your sister...and she's out fighting your father, Trigon right now...to free you from your destiny."

The changeling's words seemed trigger something deep within the small girl's consiousness. Images of her past came flooding back to her, and she was able to remember.

"Beast Boy, she can't handle Trigon on her own! You have to get the rest of the Titans to help her!"

"I'm not gonna leave you!"

"Don't worry about me! Go save my sister! Besides, I'm no use to anyone without my powers." the last part was barely above a whisper.

"But I do." Beast Boy smiled while holding out his black aura cover hand. Raven stared at him in awe for a moment before putting her hand over his. Her black magic immediately absorbed into her and she felt her power returning.

***********************************************************************************

"Pathetic. My useless mortal of a daughter falling before her all powerful father!" Trigon cackled. The red energy faded from Falcon's form and she began to fall from her position in the sky. She hit the unforgiving ground rather hard, causing her to cough up blood. The Titan's blood boiled as they saw this. But to thier astonishment, Vanessa stood.

"You...may have...drained my...power...but I still stand....strong." she said while trying to catch her breath. She held onto her left arm, more than likely broken.

"How are you still alive!?" Trigon thundered.

"Because, as long as my sister lives, I live. We came into this world together, and we'll leave this world together!"

The bloodlust in her cerulean eyes dissapeared as she felt a small hand grasp her right. She looked down to see Raven staring at her with hope in her amethyst eyes.

**Olivia- I have to say i'm impressed with myself. I made Falcon seem alot more evil than I originally created her to be...then again, that could just be Raven's side comming out in her. Anyway, i'm sure Emma will have a kick ass conclusion to this! R&R!**


	7. Breaking Destiny

Emma: Sorry it's taken awhile to update, I've been both sick and distracted so I'm just now getting all my work done! So, without further ado, here is chapter seven of "A Daughter's Revenge"! We don't own anything!

Chapter 7: Breaking Destiny

The bloodlust in her cerulean eyes disappeared as she felt a small hand grasp her right. She looked down to see Raven staring at her with hope in her amethyst eyes. The girl was her normal self, well as normal as she got; wearing a white cloak, contrary to her usual midnight blue one, and her usually short hair was long and flowing below her waist. Falcon gave a cry of awe and reached for her sister, but her body was too weak; she couldn't even hold herself up in the air and she fell. Bohusk shot forward, catching her in his arms before she could hit the ground.

"Rest, Nessa," Bohusk said soothingly," You have to gain some strength back. Raven will take care of your dad, and I'm here; I won't let anyone hurt you… Just rest so you can heal some of the wounds Trigon gave you…"

"You shouldn't be here," Raven said to her father. Unlike her sister, whose voice had been venom when speaking to Trigon, Raven's voice was velvet, talking casually as if the scene wasn't fiery and a living hell around her." You should have just let me be, my destiny was a chain, tying me down from living; now I'm taking off the chains, I'm going to live."

"I am your father!" Trigon roared," You are the Gem, this is your job; to bring me to my throne so I can bring Earth to its knees! I am your-"

"You are not!" Raven cried. She shot a beam of black aura at Trigon who shot his own red one to meet it." Fathers are kind, fathers protect, and fathers raise you! I was protected by the monks of Azarath, Arella and my sister were kind to me; I was raised by my friends! This is my home; they are my family and you are not welcome here!"

Raven shot a last jet of power at Trigon, all the Titans watched in awe. AJ and Joy exchanged a glance and raced over to Bohusk who was still holding Falcon, who was haggard and weak.

"Give her to us," AJ said suddenly. Bohusk didn't have time to argue as the twins held Falcon up between them and moved closer to the Trigon and Raven." Falcon, we're going to chant with you, we have to help Raven okay?"

"Yeah," Falcon said hoarsely," Just hold me up so I don't fall, Argyle…"

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" AJ, Joy, and Falcon said at once. A trigram of red, blue, and white aura shot out from the three girls and hit Raven's black beam. She glanced down and smiled as she saw her friends helping her. Trigon was moving back, from the severity of the beam, and then was hit back entirely; dissolving as the beam hit him squarely in the chest. The world around the team flashed white and then returned, full of color and as it was before Trigon had appeared.

"We did it," Falcon said weakly. Raven landed beside the twins and Falcon and pulled her sister into a hug. As the twins touched, Falcon felt her wounds disappear and her strength return." You did it, sister! I knew you could break destiny!"

"Wait!" AJ said suddenly. Everyone looked at her in shock." How do we know this is really Raven? I mean we did just go through the end of the world, a demon fight, and now she's wearing white, hugging people and she won't quit smiling! What the hell, gril?"

"My favorite colors are still blue and purple," Raven said softly," I am cutting my hair as soon as possible, and don't get used to all this smiling; you still annoy me with your mind reading and psychic visions."

"It really is her!" AJ cried giving a grand leap of joy. She squealed in delight and hugged Raven who smiled and hugged the small girl too. AJ pulled away and stared around again." Where the hell is Beast Boy?"

"I'm here," Beast Boy cried. He was hurrying up from behind the team. He stopped, out of breath beside Raven and she stared at him in amazement." And before you get out of your good mood, forget everything I said during this apocalypse, and I run out of rash courage, I have to do this, Rae!"

Beast Boy leaned down and caught her lips in his with a sweet kiss. Raven didn't care that the whole team was watching and gasping both at her powers not blowing things up and that she was kissing him, she kissed back. She threw her arms around his neck, held him to her firmly, and kissed him like she always wanted to. Beast Boy pulled back first, smiling and leaning back down every few seconds to kiss her again.

"I love you," Raven said between soft kisses," I didn't get to say that out loud before." Beast Boy smiled as she hugged him close." I love you…"

"I know," Beast Boy murmured back," I love you too…"

"I'm telling you the end of the world makes everything screwy," Bohusk said throwing his hands up in the air." Between demons, fire people, Raven smiling and kissing BB, and an anit-me? Screw it, I need music, a nap, and possibly a horror movie…"

"I think we should all go home," Robin said softly. Everyone agreed and followed him towards the tower.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Emma: SO, we're near the end, hah pun! Anywho, I'm leaving my sis Olivia with the final chapter! R&R!


	8. No Reins

Teen Titans

A Daughter's Revenge

Chapter 8- No Reins

**Olivia- Ok, here we are! The last chapter! But don't worry, we still have alot more in store for you! Take our poll on our profile to vote for the next major Teen Titan episode we should 'remix'. The choices include Spellbound, Lightspeed, Titans Together and many more! **

"Alright!" Cyborg bellowed as he burst through the front doors of Titans tower. "Ol' four eyes is history, his goulies are gone and we just saved the whole damn universe!!!....who want's french toast?" a cheff's hat suddenly found it's way to his head.

The other Titans only chuckled at the tin man as he ran as fast as his metal legs could carry him to the kitchen.

"Better get in thier before Cy makes a mess." Robin said with a slight smile.

* * *

"There. Now you look like the Raven I know and love." Falcon said while sitting down a pair of trimming shears. She stepped back and admired her sister. Violet locks gently grazed her shoulders while still retaining it's sloping fashion. Her solid white outfit had been exchanged for her normal midnight blue leotard and cloak.

"Thanks Falcon." Raven spoke, stroking her shortened hair. "We're finally free...to have the lives we've always drempt about...that we never thought would actually become a reality" Raven spoke to her sister while staring at her reflection in the mirror. The woman depicted in the looking glass was unfamiliar to Raven. Yes, nothing about her actual appearance had changed, but this woman held much more self worth, confidance and emotion than Raven did. Rachel Roth had changed, but for the better. No longer was she the reclusive and withdrawn Titan she used to be. She could express herself freely now. Raven inhaled a cleansing breath and turned toward her sister with a large smile gracing her features. "I can finally be happy."

Falcon soon mirrored the smile her sister held.

"Now theres only one thing left to do." she said with a wink. Raven didn't have time to ponder what this ment, for Vanessa had a vice grip on her wrist, yanking her in the direction of the common area.

The sounds of Cyborg and Beast Boy's 'meat vs tofu' argument could be heard even outside of the steel doors that led into the main room. Finally deciding he was tired of bickering after such a stressfull day, Gar finally let Cyborg have the kitchen for him to cook to his liking. He seated himself next to Jhonen at the kitchen table, just in time to see the twins stumble in. Falcon gave the emerald changeling a smirk before moving to the kitchen to stop Cyborg from cooking half of Jump's wildlife.

5 minutes later, Falcon looked over her shoulder to see Raven still standing in the spot she left her in, only staring at Beast Boy. Giving a groan of irritance, she flicked her wrist, summoning her aura to give Raven a small push forward. The position she landed in was anything but innocent. Her hands rested on his thighs while her hips fit snuggly in between his slightly ajar legs. Her head laied under his chin so she could hear his erratic heartbeat. His normally grassy green face was now an odd shade of brown; more than likely blushing red underneath the green pigment of his skin. With a burning hot blush, Raven quickly composed herself, making a mental note to kill her sister later for this, just before darting out of the room. After the inital shock of it all, Garfield snapped out of his daze and hurried after her.

Raven stopped to catch her breath as she made contact with the shore of Titans' island. She leaned against a large rock, breathing in the soothing scent of ocean air. Her peace had been shattered once she felt a familiar aura sneak up on her. She said nothing, just pulled the hood of her midnight blue cloak up to hide her face.

"I'm sorry." she whispered quietly, still too embarrased to speak to him on a full volume.

"S'okay. Nessa caused you to fall, not your fault." Garfield said, sitting next to her on the sand. Silence sat between them for a few minutes before he spoke again. "But I think i know why she did it though..." Raven's heart seemed to jump into her throat at his words. Had he figured her out? A lopsided grin appeared on the changeling's face as he stood and pulled the empath closer to him. "I love ya, Rach." before Raven could respond, his lips were on hers. She went stiff for a slight moment, but soon relaxed into his touch. She threw her arms around his neck as he held her by the waist. A few seconds later, they parted.

"I love you too, Gar."

The two lovers were soo wrapped up in eachother, they had no idea they were being watched from the Tower's roof. Starfire, Robin, Cyborg, Falcon and Bohusk all stood with stupid grins on thier faces, gazing down at the empath and changeling.

"I told ya my plan would work." Vanessa chidded in a sing song voice, elbowing Robin in the side. "And you, my brother, just lost a bet." The boy wonder groaned in aggrivation as he fished a 50 dollar bill out of his pocket.

**Olivia- Well there you have it! The complete remix of 'The End'. Remember to take our poll to help us decide which major episode we should remix next! You can even PM us your own ideas. We will take all choices into consideration. R&R!**


End file.
